


Double Minor

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Aweful losses, Butt Plugs, Fucking, M/M, Penalties, Punishment, Rimming, marital sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: After a tough 10-0 loss to the Columbus Blue Jackets on a Friday, Alex has to punish Brendan for a double minor penalty that results in 2 of the goals against the Canadiens





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the November 4, 2016 game that sees the Canadiens trashed by the Columbus Blue Jackets 10-0. Brendan was issued a double minor penalty for high sticking in the second period paving the way for Columbus goals 5 and 6. Alex's actions are an act of fiction with no knowledge of actual events. But boys come on already, we know what's going on! (tongue in cheek)

The deluge of goals that Columbus unleashed in the first two periods of the game have not been lost on the Montreal locker room, the two most painful were goals 5 and 6 which came on both sides of Brendan’s high sticking double minor penalty in the second. The disappointed look on Alex’s face says it all when he looks at his husband sitting next to him. “You didn’t think to see where your stick was Gally?” Alex is visibly angry yet wants to be the loving, supportive husband that he normally expects of himself. Beside when Brendan flashes back those baby blues at him, he practically melts into Brendan’s arms each time.

Brendan does indeed flash back those baby blues with a visibly disappointed look. You can tell he’s yelling at himself internally, while trying to justify why his stick met that Columbus player’s face. He only has one thought that comes to him and tells Alex, “That guy wasn’t there, I didn’t move my stick far and then I was being led to the box. It was a shit call, the stick wasn't even above my waist and I personally think he took one for the team just to pile it on.”

Nothing more was said during the second intermission after Therrien’s tongue lashing, and Price’s protest about leaving Montoya in the goal for the rest of the game. All hope for a comeback in that locker room was lost as the team took it’s walk of shame back out onto the ice for the third period.

Just like the other two periods, Columbus piled more goals onto a visibly deflated Montreal defense, while practically creating and Iron Curtain blue line on the other side of the ice. The game ends with 10 goals scored against Montreal, all went unanswered. All the team can do is go home and prepare for their game tomorrow against the Flyers at the Bell Center, a game that sounds more evenly matched up now than it did before tonight.

The usual during the season late night bus ride to Columbus’s deserted airport is notably quiet. Price is sitting next to Montoya trying to comfort him and letting him know that the bad result was not entirely his fault. Meanwhile, Alex is sitting next to Brendan contemplating what he is going to do with Brendan to punish him for his disaster of a double minor penalty.

The team arrives at the airport and boards their Air Canada charter back to Montreal. Their saving grace of being NHL players is that they never have to take a layover during team flights. A little over two hours after takeoff from the worst game in recent team history, their flight lands in Montreal. The team wants nothing except the warmth of their own beds which they left earlier this morning for the flight down to Columbus.

Alex and Brendan arrive back at their condo and it was just as they left it. Breakfast dishes are languishing in the dishwasher, their bed untidy from the early start of their previous day, and the light on over the stove to ensure they could find a light switch when they walked in at 4am. It’s eerily quiet since neither player has any energy left to say a word; they just drop their luggage by the door and shuffle quietly to bed and pass out.

The next morning Alex wakes before Brendan and starts to make the life-giving coffee that will get them through another abnormally long day of morning skate followed by a pre-game break, then the game against the Flyers that evening. While Alex is pacing around the kitchen preparing scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast, he does so with a devious smile on his face. He has a plan that will tell all of Montreal and the team that Alex is shaming Brendan for his penalty the night before.

After breakfast, Alex and Brendan get ready for their day. Alex rushes to be done before Brendan so he can give him his punishment. Standing outside the bathroom door with his hands behind his back, he patiently awaits Brendan finishing his morning routine. As Brendan walks out in nothing but a towel, he almost tackles his husband.

“Alex what the fuck, I wasn’t planning on you being there.”

“Well I still have to punish you for last night. So I am here to give you this punishment.”

“So what am I getting, the whip, cuffed to the bed, chained?”

“No you’d enjoy all those too much.” Alex knows that Brendan has a kinky side which is why the punishment he has planned is perfect. “You will have to wear this until the end of the first period tonight.” Alex moves what his hidden behind his back to reveal a conical shaped piece of plastic .

“You are going to make me wear a butt plug until the end of the first period tonight. Won’t it look a little odd when I have to run off to the bathroom and come back with a plastic bag?”

“Fine wear it the whole game if you must, but I need you to tighten back up a little, so I can reward you for taking your punishment.”

“You are diabolical.”

“No I am part-Russian, this is normal.”

“Now you admit to the Russian part of you. Took you longer to do that than come out of the closet and marry me.”

Brendan turns back around to go into the bathroom with Alex on his heels plug in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. He prepares his torture deivce and inserts it into his husband’s ass. Brendan is immediately turned on by the experience as is evidenced by a tent appearing at the front of his towel.

“Great I’m going to have to do everything the ‘hard’ way all day.”

“Oh no there’s more, we aren’t taking our car out to the Bell Center this morning. You are going to have to take your walk of shame through Montreal on the Metro.”

"Honey you are fucking evil at times.”

“I know, that’s why you love me.”

“I didn’t think I needed a reason for that, kiss me so we can go and get this day over with.”

Leaving their condo, it’s a half kilometer walk to the Metro Green Line station by their condo. They have to take it all the way downtown. During the walk, Brendan is visibly wincing at the fullness and stretch of his ass. The strains are not limited just there, he’s walking around in jeans that are straining to contain the painful hard-on that he’s sporting too. They walk and ride the metro, everyone on the train knowing who they are and what is going on. One fellow passenger walks up and asks, “So Chuck did you get Gally back for that nasty call in the second last night?” Brendan whimpers and moans because the train had started to decelerate into the next station creating a off-putting lurch on the passengers. Alex points back at the strained face of Brendan then tells the guy, “yep, making him as uncomfortable as I can.” “Atta boy Galchenyuk, keep up the good work!” the passenger exclaims.

Normally when taking the metro to Bell Center, Bonaventure is a better station to get off at because it is closer to the surface and a little easier of a walk, but today Alex is feeling particularly vindictive and makes Brendan tackle the 8 stories of steps that it takes to get from the platform of Lucien L’Allier station to the front door of Bell Center. Brendan whimpers the whole way up, clutching his muscles frequently to keep his punishment in place.

They get to the locker room and start changing into gear. It is only a 2 hour optional skate, but Alex wants Brendan to feel it all. Getting into gear is normally a 10 minute operation on a good day, but with Brendan’s challenges it takes him twice as long. Especially the part of getting into his under armor with a raging erection that he tries in vain to hide. The rest of the team notices Brendan’s obvious challenge and look at Alex who is watching and laughing silently. Several teammates come up to the pair and chrip Brendan about taking his skate of shame in practice today.

Brendan gets out onto the ice hoping that he falls down on his face to ice down the painful bulge he is sporting under his hockey pants. He can feel the precome leaking out all over his under armor in massive quantities. Every stride in his skates creates a stretch in a direction that makes Brendan wince and groan. Alex rarely leaves his side, skating with his husband with a satisfied grin on his face.

They get done with practice and stop off to pick up groceries for lunch. Alex’s grocery lists frequently contain items that are only available on the bottom shelf. He makes Brendan get all of those items this trip. Brendan groans and moans each and every single time he gets back up having to strain to keep the device from slipping up and down. One time he accidentally let the plug hit his prostate and a moan and whimper leaves Brendan’s lips in a busy aisle in the store garnering several stares from other people in the store. Several of them are Canadiens fans and know exactly what Alex is doing. They smile and clap Alex on the shoulder then flash a knowing smile at Brendan. By the time they reach the cash register, Brendan now has a visible wet spot appearing on his jeans leaving him wanting for a quick exit so they can go home to eat and nap before the game.

Brendan makes the pasta and bakes the fish for lunch. They eat their lunch when Alex looks at Brendan. “I’m going to give you a break from your punishment so you can sleep. Do you want that?”

All Brendan can do is hiss out, “Please Alex, let me rest!”

“Do you feel you the strain you put on your team last night now?”

“I’m sorry I strained the team, it hurts that I strained them.”

“Okay, then you have earned a break, it goes back in when we leave for tonight’s game though. You have to do a walk of shame the first period tonight. I let Patch know what the game plan is for the intermission.”

As they go up to rest up for tonight’s game, Alex takes Brendan into the bathroom to remove and clean up the device. Brendan lets out a sigh of relief, clenching his ass cheeks to tighten back up making up for the emptiness. Alex drops to his knees and starts licking at his husband’s hole to massage it back to comfort. Brendan starts jacking the painful erection he’s been sporting for hours trying desparately to get off so he can rest. Alex’s tongue massage works as Brendan spills his load all over his hand and the bathroom tile. Feeling relived, they head off to bed to nap before the game.

A couple of hours later, they get up to get ready for their game. Brendan and Alex go back into the bathroom to resume the second half of Brendan’s punishment. Tonight’s game is against the Flyers. Alex already texted Giroux to make sure there is enough chirping of Brendan during the first period only about the penalty the night before. Alex replaces the device Brendan wore earlier to a moan and wincing of Brendan’s face. Alex can see in the mirror that Brendan’s cock has already started to swell from the fullness. They pack their game day bag, making sure to include a zipper plastic bag to store the device Brendan is currently wearing, and put on their game suits with Brendan’s trousers sporting a very obvious tent.

Taking some pity on Brendan, Alex drives them to the Bell Center for the game. When they get to the locker room this time, Nate looks at Brendan with noticeable look of discomfort on his face. Nate looks back at Alex, “You’re still punishing him aren’t you.”

“I am Nate, just until the end of the first period. His punishment will end roughly 24 hours after he punished us.” Alex is grinning and Brendan is groaning. Nate smiles then slaps his friends on their backs, knocking Brendan slightly off-balance and causing his punishment to shift ever so slightly. Brendan winces and moans.

The warmup proceeds almost without incident until Brendan skates a little to close to Giroux, he spits out “Enjoying your husband fucking with you without his dick?” then laughs.

“How do you…” Brendan whimpers

“Alex texted me and told me to give you shit, so I am” Claude replies. “Fuck you” is all Brendan can spit out, the motion of skating then shifting the implanted device causing a groan to escape his lips. Claude zips off to talk to a teammate visibly laughing the whole time.

Brandon spends every shift getting shit from the Flyers and his own team since he winces every time he gets off the ice. He can’t wait until the end of the first period when he can finally get relief from the pressure and stretching he’s experienced all day.

First intermission arrives, Alex and Brendan head to the bathroom in the locker room together taking the game bag with them. Alex takes the device out, and Brendan breathes a sigh of relief. “Get yourself all tightened back up the next two periods. I want to fuck your brains out when we get home!” Alex whispers in Brendan’s ear. Brendan moans, Alex kisses it out of him. He stows the device in its container and puts it in his bag. They walk out of the bathroom and Brendan has a relieved toothy grin that the team is used to.

The Canadiens thankfully pull out a 5-4 regulation win against the Flyers. Brendan and Alex were invited out, but they have marital fun awaiting them at home and decline the invitation. The pair do their media scrums, undress, and shower in record time and leave the arena less than 30 minutes after the game ends.

Alex drives them back to their apartment in record time, traffic around the Bell Center has had time to clear after the game, so it isn’t too hard to get home quickly. They get back to their condo, the door closes and Brendan starts kissing Alex while he tries to multi task and lock the door behind them.

The kiss is electric and explosive Alex starts stripping Brendan as they kiss march back to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing throughout the condo.

They arrive on the bed naked and ready. Brendan became instantly hard by the makeout session, Alex not far behind him. Just as before the nap, Alex preps Brendan for his cock by tonguing at his hole waiting for it to relax enough for entry. During the rimming session, he starts lubing up his monster cock, he wants his husband’s ass and wants it now.

Alex feels the moment Brendan relaxes and Brendan breathes out, “Ready dear!, Ready to rock me!” That is all the prompting Alex needs getting up and throwing Brendan’s legs on his shoulders. He enters the tight clutches of his husband and groans into Brendan’s mouth. As he fucks his husband his cock finds the spot it’s looking for, Brendan’s prostate. Brendan moans into the kiss that Alex is planting on him.

It doesn’t take long for the pair to get close to climax. Alex starts stroking Brendan in synch with his trusts into his husband. About 3 strokes later, Brendan explodes in spasms that hit is chin, the spasms sending Alex over the edge at the same moment and he unloads filling Brendan with his seed. He doesn’t pull out immediately instead pulsing his cockhead to overstimulate Brendan as he feeds Brendan the cum that hit his chin and Brendan moans onto Alex’s finger. 

Alex slowly pulls out of Brendan, he could stay like this all day, but they need to get to sleep as errands need to be run on their day off. He gets a washcloth off and wipes down Brendan and his own cock while kissing Brendan passionately. He tosses the cloth of the wood floor of their bedroom, crawls into bed next to his husband and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Up Murray's Crease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293067) by [Milionking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking)




End file.
